simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Simpsons Hit
Para aprender à jogar veja Ajuda:The Simpsons Hit & Run. Arquivo:Tshr.png The Simpsons Hit & Run Produzido pela Vivendi Universal Games e desenvolvido pela Radical Entreteniment para PS2, PC, Game Cube e X-Box. História A história começa com simples tarefas, como levar o projeto de ciências para Lisa, trabalhar na Usina Nuclear de Springfield, conseguir o jogo Bonestorm, etc. Mas quando Bart é raptado por aliens tudo muda. Os Simpsons descobrem que um novo refrigerante chamado New and Improved Buzz Cola está fazendo as pessoas ficarem loucas. Isso tudo é um plano de Kang e Kodos, que querem colocar lasers em Springfield para as pessoas se destruírem loucas com o Buzz Cola enquanto eles filmam tudo para o seu Reality Show Tolos Terráqueos. Homer Simpson, então,tem uma idéia; a idéia que ele roubou de John Frink: Colocar lixo tóxico na nave dos aliens para ela explodir. Personagens jogáveis Homer Simpson nos níveis 1 e 7. Seus carros são Sedan da família e 70's sports car. Bart Simpson nos níveis 2 e 6. Seus carros são Honor Roller e Ferrini. Lisa Simpson no nível 3. Seu carro é o Malibu Stacy Car. Marge Simpson no nível 4. Seu carro é o Canyonero. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon no nível 5. Seu carro é o Longhorn. Veículos Nível 01- Family Sedan, Surveillance Van, Duff Truck ,Rei Escavadeira, Electaurus, Pickup truck. Nível 02- Honor Roller, Limo, Fire Truck, Sr. Escavadeira, Moe's sedan, WWII vehicle. Nível 03- Malibu Stacy Car, Donut Truck, Nerd Car, School Bus, Book Burning Mobile, Skinner's sedan. Nível 04- Canyonero, Curator, Krusty's limo, Tractor, Clown Car, Kremlin do Cara dos Quadrinhos. Nível 05- Longhorn, Cola Truck, Police car, Car Built for Homer, El Carro Loco, Hover Car. Nível 06- Ferrini, Armored Truck, Chase Sedan, Globex Super Villain Car, '36 Stutz Bearcat, Li'l Bandit. Nível 07- 70's sports car, Hearse, Hover Bike, Zombie's car, Open Wheel Race Car, Mr. Burns' Limo. Objetivos Homer-nível 01 - Completar normalmente o dia-a-dia e depois prevenir Burns dos acontecimentos estranhos. Bart-nível 02 - Conseguir o jogo Bonestorm e entrar no Springfield stadium. Lisa-nível 03 - Achar Bart,que foi raptado por aliens e perdeu a memória. Marge-nível 04 - Fazer Bart recuperar a memória para descobrirmos o que está havendo. Apu-nível 05 - Descobrir de onde está vindo o Buzz Cola. Bart-nível 06 - Pegar os lasers na cidade e deter Kang & Kodos na fábrica de cerveja Duff. Homer-nível 07 - Deter Kang e Kodos de uma vez por todas. Cards Em cada nível haverá cards para coletar. Quando você termina de pegar os cards de cada nível é aberto um bonus game. Assim que você tiver todos os cards,volte ao nível 03,entre na loja do Cara dos Quadrinhos, pegue o ingresso e vá ao Cinema Azteca (Aztec Theatre) e assista o filme bônus de Comichão e Coçadinha. Os cards tem desenhos de episódios dos Simpsons. Nível 01- Homer Made football, Crab Juice, Insanity Pepper, Spinemelter 2000, Parchment, Carbon Rod, Mr. Sparkle Box. Nível 02- Head of Jebediah, Am Radio Toy, Bonestorm game,Big Butt Skinner,Mr. HoneyBunny,Drivers license,Pregnancy Test. Nível 03- Angel Skeleton, Bart's soul, Lisa Lionheart, Lisa's Valentine, Lisa's machine, Evil Braces, Soy Pop. Nível 04- Mr. Plow jacket, Burns Portrait, Love Letter, Homer Bowlling Ball, Red Blazer, Boudoir Album, Pepper Spray. Nível 05- Apu's T-Shirt, Pin Pals shirt, Drop 24 sign, Baby Feeder, Ganesh Costume, Chutney Squishee, Hot Dog. Nível 06- Radioactive Man #1,"Bort" license Plate, Bart T-Shirt, Australia Boot, Itchy and Scratchy Animation Cel, Gabbo Doll,Bart's flying hamster Science Project. Nível 07- Soul Donut, ,Krusty Doll, Human Cookbook, Time Travel Toaster, Hell Toupe, Monkey's Paw,"Smarch" Calendar. Roupas Carros Secretos Nível 01- Rocket car (Encontrado em frente a casa de Chester J. Lampwick). - É uma "amostra" do carro Blue Flame. Compare! Nível 02- Monorail (Encontrado no monotrilho). Nível 03- Knight Boat (Enconrado no C-Spanker). Nível 04- Quadriciclo (Encontrado no parque dos trailers). Nível 05- Carro Monstro (Encontrado perto do Springfield Stadium). Nível 06- Pink Cadilak (Encontrado na parede do Planet Hipe). Nível 07- Carro de controle remoto (Encontrado em cima do Krusty Burger). Códigos Secretos Na tela principal (sala de estar) entre em OPTIONS. Matenha pressionado o R1 e o L1 e pressione uma das senquências abaixo. Uma buzina confirmará que o código funcionou. Carro indestrutível: Triângulo, X, Triângulo, X Carros mais rápidos: Quadrado, Quadrado, Quadrado, Quadrado Fazer o carro quebrar na primeira batida: Triângulo, Triângulo, Quadrado, Quadrado Aceleração: Triângulo, Triângulo, Triângulo Ver o velocímetro: Triângulo, Triângulo, Círculo, Quadrado Faz o carro pular ao pressionar L3: Quadrado, Quadrado, Quadrado, Triângulo Jogar durante a noite: X, X, X, X Modo Wireframe: Círculo, X,Círculo, Triângulo Transformar o carro-foguete num carro de tijolos vermelhos: Círculo, Círculo, Triângulo, Quadrado Destravar todos os carros na cabine telefônica (com 100% completos): X, Círculo, X, Círculo Ver como um bêbado: Triângulo, Círculo, Triângulo, Círculo Trocar a visão: Círculo, Círculo, Círculo, X Ver os créditos: X, Quadrado, Quadrado, Triângulo Trailer do jogo D_fy9EDlBuw Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Páginas Pequenas